


Pale Asses in the Moonlight

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pre-game, Riku & Sora have a silly, fluffy night together.





	Pale Asses in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted early-ish 2003. 
> 
> Hour Fic Challenge. --And it *must* contain the line "I have a confession to make..."--

Sora scrambled up onto the roof of the hut, pausing for a second at the sight that met him.

A full moon shone down from the sky, obscuring even the brightest constellations as it bathed pale light over the islands.

And over Riku's body as well, making him look even more like a spirit than he normally did. He was dozing though, or so Sora thought as he took a couple steps closer to his friend.

Suddenly, Riku's aquamarine eyes flew open, just as Sora was about to lean over him. Sora jumped in shock and let out a soft cry of surprise. Almost instantly Riku had gotten to his feet and clamped his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Be quiet. Do you want the whole island to hear you?" Riku whispered sharply as he pulled Sora down until they were sitting beside one another. Sora shook his head as best he could with Riku still holding him.

Finally when Riku let go, Sora took a deep breath and promptly pouted.

"You didn't have to scare me," Sora said, looking out over the water. The moon's reflection danced on the waves beyond the beach and had almost pulled Sora into a trance when Riku punched Sora's arm. It wasn't a particularly hard punch, but Sora brought his hand to rub at the spot reflexively.

"You aren't supposed to stare at the water all night, Sora."

"Well, you aren't saying anything either," Sora replied. "And the moon on the water..."

Riku blinked with surprise before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You want a moon? I can give you a moon," Riku said quickly before spinning around and pulling down his pants.

Sora's mouth fell open and he was silent for a few seconds before bringing a hand to his mouth to try to contain the loud laughter that was threatening to escape.

"Riku..." he finally stammered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Riku finished fixing his pants and sat back down.

"Like what you saw?" Riku teased, a few soft chuckles falling from his lips after he did so. He knew quite well it was all Sora could do not to laugh loud enough to wake the island.

Still, the question brought a slight change to Sora's expression, and he couldn't read it at all.

Then Sora burst out laughing, softly, thankfully.

"You look... so pale... in the moonlight!" Sora spit out between giggles.

It was Riku's turn to laugh. "Well let me see your ass then."

"What?"

"Let me see your ass - I bet it looks as pale as mine does in your precious moonlight," Riku said, tossing it off as though he was already bored yet willing to pursue the topic until the end of time, if need be.

"Fine," Sora said after a moment. Standing slowly, Sora started dancing across the roof, humming a cheesy tune and pretending to be a stripper.

Riku put a hand to his head, trying to distract himself from the bizarre mental picture forming in his mind. In it, Sora was wearing something with feathers and lace.

"Look at me already, would you? I'm getting a chill."

Pulling himself back to reality, Riku realized Sora was standing there with his pants around his knees, moonlight illuminating his behind.

"Absolutely pale," Riku said with a nod before looking away.

And after both were sitting down again, pants replaced, their eyes met for just a moment.

Then they both burst out laughing, loudly. Each one tried to silence themselves, but neither managed to do so successfully. It was just downright hilarious - them sitting there on a hut roof, thinking about pale asses in the moonlight.

Finally, Riku managed to contain himself, with Sora not far behind.

"I once read that the full moon makes people crazy," Riku said.

"You're proof of that," Sora replied, still grinning.

"In that case, I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" Sora raised an eyebrow and he ceased tracing patterns with his fingers on the hut roof.

"Yeah... I've decided you should strip for me more often," Riku said, smirking at the expression that now graced Sora's face.

"Perv!" Sora cried, lunging at Riku in an attempt to mock-wrestle him into taking back his so-called confession.

They rolled across the hut roof and only stopped because Riku was paying close attention to where the edge was. He had Sora pinned beneath him and his face was only inches above Sora's. Sora was pouting, well aware that yet again he'd lost a battle.

But the last thing Sora expected was for Riku to close the gap between them to brush his lips over Sora's, almost too softly to feel.

"The moon made me do it," Riku said quickly once he'd rolled off Sora and retreated to the other edge of the hut. The move had been purely impulsive, but obviously there was quite a bit more behind it that he'd have to do quite a bit more thinking about.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked after a moment, moving over to sit beside his friend.

"What?" Riku braced for the worst, but it didn't come.

"Maybe I should strip for you more often."


End file.
